Fiolee
by kawaiicobain8541
Summary: this is my first fanfiction on this site. There will be more chapters added on from this. I hope you enjoy.
1. If only

**Message: This is my first fanfiction on this site. This will have multiple chapters and such. I hope you enjoy.**

Marshall's POV:  
It's a funny thing living all of your life with the one you love.  
Yet they don't even realize that's how you feel.  
The beautiful and adventurous Fionna.  
I had always loved her from the day we met.  
She's not like others.  
She's not the kind of girl you'd want to mess with (thought I do anyway) because she can kick some serious ass, including mine. And I'm not supposed to feel anything!  
She doesn't seem to be afraid of anything except for relationships.  
She finds herself to be weird or strange or not good enough for someone. But it is her difference which I find to be fascinating. They make her perfect to me.  
-sigh- If only she could be mine.  
I'd give anything.


	2. If only Pt2

**Message: I'm only going to do a small bit everyday until I get the story figured out more. So for now, you'll have to be patient. **

Fionna's POV:  
I don't understand what Marshall's deal has been lately.  
He's been acting different.  
It's almost as if he's wanting to say something, but he just won't.  
He's also been a lot nicer towards me. Normally he's a jerk.  
It's strange.  
I wish I knew what was going through his head.  
I've been wondering about it for a while.  
Though he may be a jerk and all, he has a sweet side to him. He just doesn't show it much.  
He's very intriguing to me. It's very difficult not to think or wonder about him.  
-sigh-  
If only I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Message: I've never been good with dialogue and stuff. So I apologize if it gets confusing.**

Marshall floats up from his bed to the window and looks outside. The sun is shining high and bright in the air. It's a little after noon. With Fionna still on his mind, he lets out a small sigh and fixes his messy black hair.  
He heads downstairs into his kitchen and grabs some strawberries. Slowly sucking the red from the sweet fruits, there's a knock on his door.

"Hey Marsh! It's Fi!"

His eyes light up with excitement and he opens the door for her and lets her in.  
There she stood before him, looking the same as always. Her beautiful blonde hair pulled into her bunny hat, her light blue shirt and her skirt, and her green backpack with her beloved sword inside.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Fionna gives him a confused look.  
"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"  
Fionna blushes immediately and tries to hide herself.

Marshall sat back and laughed.  
-God she's cute when she's embarrassed- , he thinks to himself.

"Nah, there's nothing on your face other than that bright shade of red forming across your cheeks."  
He laughs some more as Fionna's face turns even redder.

"Shut up, jerk." She says as she goes to punch him in the arm.

Marshall quickly stops her and holds her tight against him.

"Let me go!" she yelled out, struggling to get out of his grasp, but failing horribly. Marshall was much stronger than her.

Marshall just held on tighter and kept on laughing. Secretly, he loved every second of it. The way she fit in his arms. And the way she felt against him. It just felt right. But he knew it could never happen.

A punch from Fionna to his gut caused Marshall to break out of his thoughts and let go of her.

"H-hey. No need for violence young one." He says as he clutches his stomach. Plus, you know you enjoyed being that close to me." Said Marshall, as he gives her a wink.

With a scowl on her face, Fionna says, "How could I enjoy being around a jerk like you?"

"Ouch. That one hurt. I may be dead and not have a soul but that one went right to my non-beating heart." Says Marshall sarcastically. Even though on the inside it really did make him feel bad.

"Oh I know that didn't hurt you, but that hit to the gut sure did" Fionna said with a smirk. "Anyway, want to go out and do something? Like kick some major ass? Or we could just adventure around."

"I don't know. What you said really hurt. I couldn't bear hanging around with such a vicious being." Said Marshall as he floated around her.

"Oh come on!"  
Fionna grabbed his hand and they were out the door.


	4. Maybe Someday

The sun was bright and Marshall could feel his skin burning up. He hissed and pulled away from Fionna's grip, running back into his house.

"I think you've forgotten I'm a vampire, my dear. I'm not a fan of the sun." He joked as he put on a hat and sunglasses.

Fionna laughed. "Sorry dude, I'll remember next time."

For the second time they were out the door.  
As they were walking along, Fionna asked, "Why are you even awake? Aren't you usually sleeping right now?"

"Well, I had a lot on my mind. So I couldn't sleep." Marshall said and shrugged his shoulders.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Fionna.

Marshall looked at the young adventurer, longing to tell her of his feeling for her. He had the chance but he felt like it wasn't the right time. Plus, what was he thinking? Fi likes Gumball. She wouldn't go after a jerk like him.

He looked away from her and just told her it was nothing.  
Fionna stared at him for a moment and then sighed and looked away.

Fionna POV:  
Here goes Marshall acting strange again.  
He and I are good friends.  
I know he normally isn't one to open up, but this is seeming to bother him alot.  
I wish I could help. I hate seeing him like this.

Marshall POV:  
I wish I could just tell her.  
It's so difficult.  
Sure I've had other girlfriends and crushes.  
But they never meant as much as Fionna means to me.  
Someday soon I might tell her.  
Might.


	5. Chapter 5

**Message: Not a fan of this chapter. I didn't really put it together that well. But the next one should be pretty good and interesting. (:**

Their adventuring was going nowhere. The Ice Queen was no where to be found and there wasn't any other trouble scattering about. But Marshall didn't mind. He enjoyed being by Fionna. Even though it hurts him the same knowing she would never be his. They decided to give up on adventuring and go back to Marshall's house. Marshall walked through the door and headed right for his couch. He laid out across it and stretched. He needed sleep but he didn't want Fionna to leave. She walked over and sat by him.

"So what do you want to do?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know. We could watch a movie or something. But my selection of movies is only horror. There's no comedy or romance unless you find blood and gore to be comical and romantic." Marshall said and laughed.

"Eh. I don't mind a good scary movie." Fionna said and smiled.

Marshall floated from the couch and went through his DVDs until he found the perfect horror flick. He popped the disc into he DVD player and went back to sit by Fionna. At that time she had gone and made a bowl of popcorn and got some strawberries for Marshall.

"Why thank you my beautiful adventuress." He said as he sucked the red from one of the plump strawberries.

"No problem, dude." She said as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Marshall couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was eating. It was almost amusing. He couldn't help but keep staring at her.

Fionna felt his stare and turned to look at him

"Marshall you have been staring at me all day. Why?" the young adventuress asked.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." the undead king said with a wink.

Fionna turned a light shade of pink.

"I highly doubt that's why. All day you've been acting strange. What's the deal?"

Marshall looked at her longingly. Wishing to tell her of his feelings. But it still wasn't the right time. So he responded:

"Someday I may tell you. But for right now I'd like to keep things as is until I can figure out the right thing to say."

Fionna sat a moment and then looked away. She knew it was going to bother her. But she understood. So she kept quiet and watched the movie.

For a while Marshall sat there in thought.  
*What will I say to her? And when will I say it to her? I can't keep pushing it away. But what if she doesn't feel the same? Or what if it ruins our friendship?*  
so many questions with no answers.

A piercing scream from the t.v broke him from his thoughts.  
He turned to look at Fionna again only to see that she had fallen asleep.  
He smiled and floated to her and lifted her up.  
It was almost 9:00. He hadn't realized how fast the time went by.  
He quickly flew out of his house into the night to take the young adventuress home.  
On the way Fionna opened her eyes and looked around and then up at Marshall.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned the king.

"Home. You fell asleep so I thought it was time to bring you back before Cake begins to worry." He answered.

"Oh. Well thanks." She said with a smile, and fell back to sleep in his arms.


	6. Something Seems Right

Marshall POV:  
I don't know what to do or what to say.  
This is breaking me.  
And I know she's wondering about it. I don't want to keep her waiting.  
But I don't know when to tell her...

Fionna POV:  
What Marshall said is bothering me.  
What does he have to tell me?  
Is it bad? Or serious?  
I wish I knew.  
I don't like seeing him this upset.  
I guess I'll have to be patient.  
Besides that, I actually enjoyed spending time with him today.  
And something about him holding me and taking me home...  
I don't know...  
Something about it felt almost right.


	7. I do not have feelings for him Or do I?

It was daytime.  
Low, dark clouds were casted over the land of Aaa, covering the sun.  
The smell of rain was in the air.

" Hey Cake!" Fionna yelled. "Do you mind if I go out for a bit?"

"Sure honey. Where are you going?" Cake questioned.

"Probably over to Marshall's to play video games or something." Fionna answered.

"Alright. Well be careful. That boy is nothing but trouble!" Cake exclaimed.

"Cake, he's not all that bad. Sure he can be a major butt face at times, but he's fun to hangout with. He's got a sweet side to him." Said Fionna as she put on her hat.

"Sounds like you've got some feelings for this boy." Cake said.

Fionna could feel her face getting red so she turned and walked to the door.  
"Well i'll see you later." she said.

"Bye baby." said Cake, with a suspicous look on her face.

As Fionna began her journey over to the vampire king's house, she started thinking out loud to herself.  
*Marshall is my friend. Nothing more. Plus, even if i did like him, why would he ever go after me? I know he's been with many girls, all more beautiful and better than me.* -sigh- *Something about him though... I can't get him off of my mind. He can be a jerk. But the way I felt in his arms the night he flew me home was amazing. I've never felt anything like it before. And when he grabbed me and didn't let go, it's like we fit together perfectly.*

A raindrop fell onto Fionna's forhead, breaking her from her thoughts.  
Then out of nowhere, the rain began falling down in buckets.  
"Oh shit!" Fionna yelled and began running.

Finally, she was at Marshall's door. By then she was soaked head to toe from the rain.  
Fionna knocked on his door a couple times, but there was no answer. Then she remembered that it was daytime. He was probably sleeping.  
She stood for a moment debating on whether she should go back home or not. She didn't want to sprint through the rain again, so she quietly entered the undead king's house.

When she walked in she saw Marshall, fast asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but admire how he looked. His hair was messier than usual, his shirt was unbuttoned, and he had a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. She heard him softly snoring and giggled.  
*He looks so cute... Gah! What am I thinking? I don't like Marshall!* Fionna thought to herself.  
She walked over to a table to set down her backpack when she bumped into a chair by accident. Marshall stirred for a second and then sat up. He looked around and finally spotted the rain-soaked Fionna.

"Holy shit. What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I came to see you. I thought maybe we could hangout again." Fionna answered.

"I see... You look a little wet there." Marshall said with a slight laugh.

"I was on my way here when it started downpouring." She said.

"That sucks. Here, let me get you a towel and some extra clothes." he said, and went upstairs into his room.  
He came back down with a pair of sweatpants, his Nirvana t-shirt, and a red towel.

"Here you go, my lady." the king said with a smile.

"Thanks Marsh." Fionna said and went into the bathroom to change out of her wet clothing.

*She came back to hangout again?* Marshall thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile and be excited. Fionna walked back out into his living room with his clothes on. She handed him her wet ones and he went to go put them in the dryer.

Marshall liked the way she looked wearing his clothes. She was so beautiful. Sexy almost. *No. I shouldn't be thinking like that.* Marshall thought.  
He came back and they both sat down on the couch together.

"So what do you want to do? Watch another scary movie? Play video games? Sleep?" Marshall asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Fionna said. "I'm sorry that I'm interrupting your time to sleep." she said with a look of apology on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Anything to see your pretty self." he said with a wink.

Fionna blushed and looked away.  
Marshall grabbed her chin and faced her back towards him.  
"Why do you blush so much?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not used to being complimented. Plus, I doubt you really mean it." Fionna said.

"Hey. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I may be a jerk but at least I'm an honest jerk." he said with a smirk.

Fionna smiled a little.  
"Well. Thanks. " she said.

**Message: I didn't know where to go from there. I'll be adding more onto it once I can think of something. **


	8. Chapter 7 (continued)

**This is the continuing of the last chapter. (It's been months) I apologize if this isn't great. But I will be adding more. (:**

Fionna turned and began scanning the room. She never really took much notice of the random junk Marshall had in his place. A bunch of DVDs surrounded the flat-screen he had set up, and CDs were scattered in several corners of the room. She also noticed the many guitar strings for his Axe Bass. Then she noticed that the trash can was filled with crumpled papers. *Hm, I wonder what those are.* She thought to herself.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'll go see if I have any video games upstairs." Marshall said.

The king walked out of the room and Fionna sat for a moment.  
The papers in the trash were peaking her curiosity, so she got up and walked over to them.  
She grabbed one of the crumpled papers and unfolded it.  
At the top it read,  
"_For You_."

"_My dear, Fionna"  
"You're the one I want"  
"The one I need"  
"The only one I think about"  
"The only one I dream about"  
"Your smile is what brightens my day"  
"I love how your eyes shine"  
"Maybe in time you'll want to be mine"_

She re-read it over and over again. She couldn't believe it. Marshall Lee. The beautiful, talented Marshall Lee. Liked her? Fionna? The somewhat awkward adventurer who's never had a boyfriend? She was in shock.  
Fionna quickly put the paper back and turned to find Marshall staring at her, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

The young girl began to stutter.  
"I-I'm sorry. I should probably go."  
She stood up quickly and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Marshall went after Fionna, grabbing her hand.  
"Don't go, please." He begged. "I can explain."

Fionna stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"Is all that you wrote true?" She asked.

"Yes, everything is true. Plus more. I wanted to tell you myself, but I didn't know when the right time was. Also, I was afraid of ruining our , I have loved you since the day I met you. You're one of the coolest, most rad girls I've ever been around. Your voice is like music to my ears. Your laugh is the cutest thing I've heard next to baby kittens meowing. I love adventuring with you. Hell, I love being around you in general. I wouldn't mind sitting with you in silence for hours. Your company is the best medicine. I love everything about you. I just… I love you."_  
_


End file.
